


I Miss Him Too

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, sorry in advance, this is a sad one, very short but very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Barry, Iris, and Cisco were in a relationship. Cisco died, though, and now Barry and Iris are left to try and pick up the pieces in his absence.





	

Barry rolled over through the haze of his half-sleep, hand searching the dark for Iris. When his palm landed flat on the mattress he opened his eyes to find an empty space where Iris had been. Then he heard it. The soft sobs coming from the living room. Barry threw the covers from him and walked quietly out of their bedroom and stopped when he saw the back of Iris’ head over the edge of the couch. “I miss him too,” he whispered. 

Iris spun around, her watery eyes landing on Barry where he stood leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off and walked over to join Iris on the couch. Barry wrapped an arm around her and she allowed herself to nuzzle in closer, resting her head on his chest and shoulder. “I woke up and I was hungry,” Iris managed to get out. Her voice sounded strained, even as softly as she spoke. 

“And it made you think of Cisco.” Iris only sniffled in response. Barry knew Iris would often poke Cisco awake in the middle of the night to whip her up something to eat. He had always been a great cook. “I’m sorry,” Barry told her, trying to express in those two words all the hurt and love and understanding he felt in that moment. Iris brought a hand up and used it to grip onto Barry’s shirt over the other side of his chest. After a moment she spoke.

“You know, he used to do it even before we were together.”

“He did?” Barry asked, genuinely surprised.

Iris nodded against him. “When you were in your coma,” she explained, her voice still raw from crying. “I used to come visit you at night and Cisco was always there working late.” Barry found himself smiling softly at that. Cisco could spend hours, hell days, in his workroom creating and shaping anything his brilliant mind could come up with. Iris continued, “One night after you’d been at STAR Labs for a couple weeks he came in with a plate of grilled cheese. He looked so shy, like he didn’t wanna bother me. But he was sweet, and he told me I needed to take care of myself too. I didn’t say anything, but I remember smiling at him, and he smiled back. God, I miss his smile,” Iris breathed out. “After that, he came in almost every night to make sure I ate.”

Barry didn’t know what to say, so he placed a hand in Iris’ hair and pulled her closer. As she cried against him, he felt his own tears begin to fall. “I just want to see him again, even for just a minute,” Iris confessed. “I miss him so much, Bar.”

“I know,” Barry said pressing a kiss to the top of Iris’ head. “I know.”


End file.
